


Will you marry me? - Phan

by eteey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eteey/pseuds/eteey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt submitted to phanfic.tumblr.com by user darkweepingtimeeater:</p><p>"Prompt: Established engaged Phan, Dan is having a liveshow, and they decide to come out in a cute way  by Dan shouting to Phil saying ‘will you marry me?’ and Phil just goes yup, and Dan just turns and says, ‘so me and Phil are engaged’"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you marry me? - Phan

“Okay so when the live show is on just go with it, okay?”

“Go with what Dan? You haven’t told me anything, for god’s sake I need some information about what’s gonna happen otherwise I’ll end up looking like more of a prat than I usually do.”

“Shhh, you never look like a prat.” Dan pressed his lips against Phil’s quickly before resuming what he was saying: 

“Basically, you know how you were saying we last night we should come out to our fans? Well I came up with an amazing hilarious-“

“If you do say so yourself.” Phil interjected, amused with Dan’s arrogance.

“-way of telling them, but it won’t look real if you know what to say, so when I ask you a question about our relationship, answer it honestly, no matter what, okay?”

“Um, okay” Phil said, unsure of what was about to happen.

Dan and Phil sat on the sofa, five minutes before Dan’s liveshow was due to start. Phil had proposed 3 months ago, and ever since then they had been thinking of telling everyone, because if any wedding photos leaked the phandom would be furious that they didn’t get told. Both had been thinking about telling everyone, but Phil had only mentioned it the previous night because it was bothering him. He was scared Dan would snap, because Dan hates his fans knowing about his personal life and would get angry if anyone asked him about Phan, but, to Phil’s surprise, he admitted he’d been thinking about telling the fans too, so they decided to do it on Dan’s liveshow.

“Okay now shove up.” Dan said pushing Phil over to the other end of the sofa, out of shot from the camera. “Go and pretend you’re doing something so when I turn the camera on you it doesn’t look like this was staged.”

“It’s not staged though.” Phil whined. “If it were staged I’d know what was going to happen.”

“It’s starting, shut your pie-hole!” Dan said excitedly.

“Love you too, honey.” Phil answered sarcastically.

“Hey guys!” Dan greeted his fans.

For the next hour Dan did the usual liveshow stuff, answered questions, played guess the crime, and so on.  
Near the end of the show, the topic of marriage was brought up and Dan couldn’t believe his luck, he thought he’d have to hint about marriage a lot before people started him asking questions, but to his delight he saw someone ask the question he needed to get his plan into action.

“Oh by the way guys, Phil’s over there, on his laptop as usual. Say hi Phil” Dan said spinning his laptop around so the camera was on Phil. 

"Hi everyone!" Phil waved, and Dan spun the laptop back around.

“So anyways, Amy C just said “Do you think you’ll ever get married?”. I’m not sure Amy C, to be honest I think if I had someone I liked enough to marry, I would do it around now.”

Dan could see Phil giggling silently from where he sat. He had already sussed out Dan’s plan. Dan glanced at the chat box, which was exploding with lots of “MARRY ME DAN”s and GO MARRY PHIL”s. 

“You think that was something to freak out about, wait for this.” Dan thought. 

“One sec guys I just gotta ask Phil something.” Dan turned his gaze to Phil sat next to him, he shifted the camera slightly so that they were both in the frame. 

“Hey Phil?”

“Yeah”

"Will you marry me?” Dan said casually. He stole a glance at the chat bow which was exploding with phan shippers freaking out and the occasional 12-year-old girl saying to marry her instead.

“Alright” Phil answered.

And with that Dan kissed him, ending his liveshow with one click.


End file.
